


Jack Daniel's

by desperatesmirks



Series: jaytim drabbles [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se gira y se lo queda mirando, tirado sobre la cama, pistola en mano y una botella de Jack Daniel's a un costado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Daniel's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



Cuando cruza por la ventana del sexto piso, se sorprende siquiera verlo allí en su departamento. La lluvia resuena con fuerza en la única habitación del mismo, y a pesar de ser media tarde está todo tan oscuro como si estuviese por anochecer. 

Tim se quita la chaqueta que lleva encima y la deja colgando en una silla, donde pequeñas gotas comienzan a caer hacia el suelo. Jason hace caso omiso a su llegada, o ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. 

Se gira y se lo queda mirando, tirado sobre la cama, pistola en mano y una botella de Jack Daniel's a un costado. No lleva puesto nada más que su ropa interior y puede ver cómo está todo sudoroso a pesar del viento frío que entra por la ventana. 

—¿Qué haces? —tiene el _idiota_ en la punta de la lengua pero se contiene. Jason sonríe un poco, esa sonrisa que de alegría no tiene nada, y que sólo sabe a dolor. Sostiene el arma entre sus dos manos y, en lo que posiblemente sería un rápido movimiento sin los síntomas del alcohol, apunta a Tim directo al pecho. 

—Estoy jugando —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros. Tim observa la punta de la pistola con una mirada calculadora, está seguro que puede esquivar el disparo porque sus reflejos están mucho mejor que los de Jason, a pesar de que sus manos, apoyadas entre la ve que forman sus piernas, no le tiemblan para nada. 

Otra cosa de la que está seguro es que Jason no le disparará. No ebrio, por lo menos, cuando no puede disfrutar del resultado como es debido. Así que se acerca despacio a los pies de la cama. La sonrisa de Jason se ensancha un poco para luego desaparecer de su cara. 

—No eres divertido, Timmy —los párpados le pesan y los cierra por un momento, dejando caer su mano derecha con el arma de fuego sobre la cama pero sin soltarla. 

—¿Por qué eres tan patético? —la pregunta se le escapa, con un tono furioso que hace tiempo no le dirigía a Jason. Esto hace que vuelva a abrir los ojos y lo mire con la vista nublada. Se quedan en silencio durante un momento, Jason absorbiéndolo entero. Comenzando desde el punto más bajo de sus piernas que logra ver desde la posición en la que está, hasta que su mirada se encuentra con sus ojos nuevamente y le pregunta:

—¿Por qué te importa? 

Tim no tiene ninguna respuesta. 

Ninguna que quiera dar, al menos. 

Jason vuelve a mover su mano derecha, acariciando su mentón y cuello con la pistola. 

—Podría hacerlo, ¿sabes? —Tim no tiene que preguntar el qué, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al escuchar su voz, tan fría y seria de repente, pero más despierto. Más vivo—. Podría apretar el gatillo y _pum_ , le pondría un fin a todo. 

Tim quiere creer que es alcohol hablando. El arma sigue rozando la piel de su cuello, despacio, bajando por la yugular, recorriendo un camino que muchas veces ha querido recorrer él. 

—Jason, suelta eso —éste sonríe otra vez y desliza su otra mano por su estómago. 

—Oblígame. 

Y ahí está, el desafío al que obviamente no puede negarse. No lo piensa dos veces cuando deja caer su ropa sobre el suelo y coloca una rodilla sobre la cama, avanzando despacio. 

Con suavidad sostiene la mano de Jason entre las suyas y uno a uno, remueve los dedos del agarre de la pistola. Le coloca el seguro y la tira contra la pared. Se detiene a observarle, Jason, que no ha dejado de mirarle en ningún momento, las pupilas dilatas debido al alcohol y la respiración un poco agitada por culpa de Tim, se remueve incómodo ante el escrutinio. 

Una de sus manos se mueve hacia su cuello y le tilda la cabeza hacia arriba, no pierde tiempo en saborear el sudor del cuello del hombre debajo de él. El olor a alcohol es más fuerte ahora pero a Tim no podría importarle menos con la clase de sonidos que está logrando conseguir de Jason. 

*

Tim se odia un poco cuando horas después deja el calor de la cama y desaparece sin dejar rastro, el arma sin balas sobre el suelo y la botella de whisky rota a su lado. 

La lluvia aún resuena sobre el apartamento, apagando un poco los sonidos de las pesadillas que provienen de la habitación.


End file.
